clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the legendary since the 12/2/2018 Balance Update
As we all know, a Balance Update was launched and the legendary ranking is going to be a lot different. Let’s see how everything changed since the last ranking, along with the Magic Archer! 15. Sparky (9) The buff for Sparky is amazing, it made her a lot better to stay at a great spot in the meta. But it’s not good enough to save her from last place. I put sparky at 9th last list, but I think it’s because I’d overrated her. Actually, I wouldn’t consider her as the worst legendary, but I did talk to my friends that told me that Sparky’s buff isn’t enough to save her from last place. She’s too easy to stop and overwhelm. I can understand. Though if left ignored, she can defend against millions of pushes! But still, sparky is good! I would be very happy even if I get her! Tier list rank: B- 14. Graveyard (14) I think Graveyard is nice as a legendary, but the changes has killed graveyard into oblivion. Graveyard used to be cancer, the RNG, the spawn rate and the DPS is crazy, Graveyard was one of the best legendary in my first few ranks, but now it sinks towards the bottom. Some say Graveyard is still good, some say it sucks nowadays, i used to say it sucks, but now I don’t know, I prefer Goblin Barrel But this is still decent Tier list rank: B- 13. Magic Archer (NR) I tried it in the Magic Archer challenge and I have to say that the Magic Archer is very underwhelming as a legendary, look at his stats! Bad damage and HP, but actually he does is amazing. His range is very long, almost as long as the X-Bow and Mortar, with Tornado, he can quickly snipe down pushes, sorta like an Executioner, though the damage is worse and he can be easily taken out However, I wouldn’t say it’s safe to put him last place, because he’s a really fun card and we don’t know how he’s doing in ladder! Tier list rank: B- 12. Ice Wizard (13) I think Ice Wizard is more like weak instead of bad, because it’s just his damage being so poor, but his mechanics are amazing For 3 elixir, he can slow down pushes, as well as support, he’s a very versatile card overall, but he’s still overshadowed by the Electro Wizard badly. The E-Wiz can do everything he could with better damage, though less HP and 1 more elixir I think he needs even better damage, or at least make him even with his electric brother! Tier list rank: B- 11. Mega Knight (2) The mega Knight is going to be the biggest dropper from the last list. Last time, he was way up high at 2nd place, because of the nerf, he went down 9 places to 11th. I HATE THE NERF, HE WAS MY FAVOURITE BEFORE!!! WHY DID YOU DO THIS SUPERCELL??? TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES OK, where are we at? Ah yes! Mega Knight is NOT OP when 1st came out, but he’s more like over versatile, where he defend against loads of pushes, he’s as great as the fireball, where he’s great at making positive elixir trade. He seemed a bit OP after a while. Unfortunately, even though he’s overall balanced, supercell nerfed him brutally, and he falls all the way down. I want Mega Knight to be nerfed before release because of his stats, but I really hate him being nerfed as I knew he isn’t OP. RIP Mega Knight, my boy. Tier list rank: B- 10. Lava Hound (12) The nerf for the Mega Knight was brutal, and this gave Lava Hound the advantage to came back to the meta. Lava Hound, used to be useless, people said “Hound should be an epic card!” until Mega Minion that turned him into a legend, Lava Hound, starting from literally no usage rate to one of the most used card, and I used to complained that he need a nerf because of Lavaloon. The golden era ended, and he fell all the way down again, but now, with more HP, with less MK, will lava Hound return to the top? I would be happy if he is. Tier list rank: B 9. Princess (7) Believe it or not, Princess is number 9! Which is a very good rank overall She’s a very versatile card, sniping down swarms as well as baiting down logs. Princess have very bad stats, but it can do a lot. For 3 elixir, she defends pretty well! But how did she do so well with bad stats? Splash radius is so wide, wide enough to hit everything in a radius, and her range is insane! So never ignore her or she’ll start chipping so much damage. Tier list rank: B+ 8. Bandit (6) I don’t feel bandit is as threatening as before, but still strong I put her so high up in the past few list, until I realized that she was cheating because of the bugs! That dash range bug..... to compensate, the fix let her dash closer, which made her even better! But man, that bug..... now I know why people told me Bandit does NOT deserve to be at the top 3. And for punishment, she’s going down! Ok just kidding, I’ll move her down because the other 7 are better. Tier list rank: A- 7. Royal Ghost (11) I felt so stupid about putting the ghost so low last list, he was ridiculously OP until he got nerfed. The nerf didn’t kill him, but in one go it’s enough to Balance him. His DPS is mediocre, but that invisibility is just..... cancer. It was nerfed though! Now, I think he’s at a very great spot where he’ll still offer lots of value Tier list rank: A 6. Inferno Dragon (5) I nearly put Inferno Dragon at the top 3, until he got nerfed and I decided to keep him at 6th as he remained OP, the HP is high and he can easily melt tanks with the ramp up. Despite the fact Electro is so good, he still reached a higher rank than him because now that E-Wiz has fallen slightly, he’s still strong, especially because Golem is so OP If anyone doesn’t know, Inferno Dragon is my least favourite legendary as he’s so annoying sometimes. Tier list rank: S 5. E-Wiz (4) The Electro Wizard is no longer the top 4........ But he’s still a top meta card! His DPS is awesome, he stuns, and the zap when he spawn, great amount of value for 4 elixir only! He’s OP against charge cards, resetting the charge of Prince, Inferno, Sparky and Zappies (If anyone doesn’t know Zappies attack actually also gets reset If stunned). As well as stopping swarms easily. The Electro Wizard was considered as one of the most hated cards in the game due to his versatility, that still puts him at S Tier! Tier list ranking: S 4. Lumberjack (10) Ah yes, we all know that Lumberjack will be our highest climber as the HP buff made him strong enough to deliver his rage, which made him climb up 6 spots! I always love the Lumberjack, but before, his HP is too weak to deliver his rage at a good spot. His damage is high, he hits very fast, move very fast, and has a rage spell for 4 elixir only, honestly I don’t see any flaws about Lumberjack after the change. Golem Lumberjack is the only deck lumberjack was in before, but now he’s in almost every deck! Tier list rank: S 3. Night Witch (8) Lumberjack did made a huge progress in the legendary rank, but in my opinion the Night Witch is still better than him, despite all of her brutal nerfs. I did see some of you said Night Witch suck after the brutal changes, I agree at first, but she’s still incredibly strong with Golem, bridge spam and more! She did get buffed as well, she spawn her 1st wave of bats faster, which allows her to spawn more bats overtime, bats DPS are high, not to mention her own damage is terrifying, which allows her to shred though some of the tankiest unit as well as using her bats to defeat the high damage units badly! Now I can clearly remember why I used to hate her, SO MUCH! Tier list rank: S 2. Log (3) When I first said log was overrated, I was roasted so badly. Now I get why people think log is OP. It’s definitely not, but it’s over versatile. For 2 elixir, log knockback every ground unit including big tanks, reset charges, deals good damage to kill swarms, isn’t that useful? Also, Log can finish off low HP towers, as well as saving a massive push, or dangerous pushes it can stop, so much value with it! But as you all know, the best legendary in the game is...... 1. Miner (1) 2nd time in a row, Miner is still the best legendary for me. Do I think he’s number 1 just because I like him? NO! Miner is number 1 for so many reasons. While the other legendary (Except the Log) can fit in some specific, niche decks, miner can fit in any deck because of his versatility. High HP, ability to appear anywhere, princess and elixir collector’s worst nightmare and the ability to tank made him so good, without a doubt, Miner will be my number 1 Category:Blog posts